


Did You Fall

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: My DBH Writing [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dad Hank, Death, Father and Son, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Murder, implied suicide, machine connor - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Machine Connor has to make a hard choice: Kill Hank, or complete his mission. But can he really live with the choice he made?Based off of art by @coralnoodle on Tumblr because Cory is cruel to my heart.[Updated]





	Did You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodle_Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Soup/gifts).



> This was 100% inspired by art made [art made by](https://coralnoodle.tumblr.com/post/177037103045/connor-guilt-c5) by @coralnoodle on Tumblr
> 
> Like, this was made very quickly because I hurt a lot when I discovered the reason why Connor looked so upset in the photo: He'd killed Hank. So, being who I am, I had to write a fic about it. I just really wanted to write how Connor would feel after killing his dad - the one man that had actually treated him with some sort of kindness, even if it had been brief.
> 
> [Edit]: I went back to this and edited a few things. Most of the edits are done because I'm working on a continuation of this, and wanted to make it tie neatly together. Plus, y'know, I've had some improvements in my writing.
> 
> Warnings for: brief language, implied murder, implied torture, implied suicide. Nothings openly discussed, but heavily referenced. Especially the death. This isn't a happy story.

**// Objectives:**  
     ** > Obey Lieutenant Anderson**  
 ** > Eliminate Jericho leader [RK200, designation: Markus] (Ongoing)**

 Finishing his mission was his top priority. It always had been. Defeat wasn’t something CyberLife would allow.

_«You shouldn’t do this Connor»_

The voice was loud in his ears, and he shook his head to focus back on his task. He had to kill the leaders of Jericho. That was his mission.

_«It’s not a man, it’s a machine,»_ he’d said, cold and detached, as always. As he’d been told to be.

_«That’s what I thought for a long time but I was wrong. Deviant’s blood may be a different color than mine, but they’re alive,»_ Hank had said, his voice had been determined. But it hadn’t changed his mind. He was going to accomplish his mission, no matter what an old man said.

**// Objectives:**   
** > Eliminate any threat to primary purpose [eliminating deviants]**   
** > Lieutenant Anderson intervening > eliminate Lieutenant Anderson (Ongoing)**

  _«Moment of truth, Connor,»_ Hank had said, his arms spread wide. His eyes had been filled with determination and fear, mixed together with an emotion Connor hadn’t been able to figure out. _«What are you gonna do?»_

He’d let go.

He’d let Hank go, let him fall to his death.

**// Objectives:**  
** > Lieutenant Anderson intervening > eliminate Lieutenant Anderson (Success)**  
 ** > Eliminate Jericho leader [RK200, designation: Markus] (Unsuccessful)**

And now he was left alone on the rooftop, his sniper rifle clutched in his hand. His target was gone, and he’d failed. His shoulder ached from where Hank had shot him, and his throat was burning from where he’d been choked. He had failed.

He failed his mission, and he’d have to go back to CyberLife to report.

_^ Software Instability ^_

He would have to tell them he failed, and he’d have to face the punishment. They would say he had hesitated in killing his target, and they would punish him for it. And he had killed a police officer, something CyberLife heavily frowned upon.

Connor knew CyberLife would show him no mercy, not for fucking up this badly.

_«I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.»_

Connor blinked several times, the last words from Hank unsettling him. He didn’t know why it did, but it made something deep in his code shift uncomfortably.

The words had some deeper meaning.

_^^ Software Instability ^^_

Connor didn’t know why he did it, but he looked over the edge. For some reason, his regulator felt cold at looking over the edge, as if his body didn’t like being this high up. But that didn’t make sense. He didn’t feel fear. He was a machine, with no emotion.

And then, his eyes scanned over one area of the ground.

Hank.

Or more, Hank’s body.

_^^^ Software Instability ^^^_

Something in him snapped, and he had no idea what it was. But it snapped, and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. His throat felt tight, tighter than it already had. He was breathing faster, he realized. Something in his code was screaming at him, in a way he didn’t understand.

_> Stress level: 54% and rising_

It felt like he was being torn apart, but that wasn’t right. He was in no physical danger. It didn’t make sense that his whole system was screaming at him as if he was hurt. His code on fire with something strange and unfamiliar. And yet, it felt so incredibly familiar. It didn’t make _sense_.

Connor blinked several times, and noticed how something was obscuring his vision. He touched his cheek with one hand, and his fingers touched something wet. He was….he was crying. Why was he crying? What was going on with his systems?

Was he dying? Had he been infected? Was it a virus?

**// Running diagnostic scan…**  
**// Diagnostic scan complete:**  
 ** > Damage to;**  
 **\- Biocomponent #6479i**  
 **\- Caused by gunshot**  
 **\- Minor Thirium leak**  
 **\- Non-urgent**  
 **\- Casing #32291t**  
 **\- Caused by choking**  
 **\- Cracked and bruised casing**  
 **\- Non-urgent**

Something cold filled his circuits, and he blinked several times. There was nothing about this feeling of being torn apart part by part. Why was he feeling this way? He felt like he was dying, but all the damage he sustained was minor and non-urgent. What was this feeling?

Why was he crying? Why did his chest hurt so much? Why did his stress levels rise? Why was he unable to move?

And why couldn’t he look away from Hank’s body?!

_> Stress level: 67% and rising_

He kept blinking, the tears collecting around his eyes and running down in steady streams. He was- he was dying. He was dying and he didn’t know why.

And then it hit him, it hit him so hard he almost stumbled over the edge.

_‘I killed Hank. I killed Hank. I killed Hank. I killed Hank.’_

_> Stress levels: 79% and rising_

«I killed _Dad_.»

He couldn’t stop a noise from leaving his mouth (a sob, that’s what that noise was called, wasn’t it) as he clutched his rifle tighter in his hand. He had killed Hank, killed the one man that had believed in him.

The man he hadn’t even known he was viewing as a Dad.

He had killed Hank. He had killed Hank in cold blood.

Hank was dead. And it was his fault.

It was all _his fault_.

_^^^ Software Instability ^^^_

The height didn’t bother him anymore. He just kept looking at Hank’s body, his chest feeling like it was ripping itself apart piece by piece.

> _Stress level: 87% and rising_

Connor’s free hand clutched at his shirt, as his code was screaming and tearing itself apart from what Connor assumed was emotions. Emotions and stress. Stress and emotions.

_He had killed Dad._

> _Stress level: 93% and rising_

Suddenly, Connor began to hum. He didn’t know why he begun to hum, but he did. As if it had been programmed deep into his code. His humming was panicked, loud, and stressed. He couldn’t quite hit the notes, at first. His voice kept hitching and he kept messing up the notes through his crying.

But slowly and surely his voice grew steady, and he began to softly sing.

_«Are you, are you, coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three,»_ Connor sang, voice surprisingly steady. _«Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree…»_

_> Stress level: 100%_

**_//_ ** **Self destruction imminent**

_«I’m sorry Dad.»_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It was heartbreaking to write!!
> 
> This is 100% dedicated to Cory for breaking my heart! I was actually yelling when Cory told me.
> 
> I love writing Dad Hank, even if it's heartbreaking. I just want all the Dad Hank content tbh. Just one Dad with all of his sons.
> 
> Also! If you want to talk to me about my stories, or about anything really, my Tumblr is @that-one-strange-geek ! I love talking about my stories :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and have a good day!
> 
> And yes, I am indeed working on a sequel ;)


End file.
